Chronosphere (Red Alert 1)
"Chronosphere Ready!" :EVA The Chronosphere was an exceptional device conceived by Albert Einstein during the Great World War II. With its help, Allies could ferry large amounts of ordnance and equipment nearly instantenously to distant locations. (In earlier stages, it was envisioned as a time machine.) With such an effective and immensely powerful technology at their disposal, commanders used the chronosphere device to transport their most powerful units across the map, often behind enemy lines, striking most vulnerable points of the infrastructure. History The first prototypical Chronosphere device was built by Albert Einstein in 1946, although it severely malfunctioned and short circuited. 1 Not abandoning the project, Einstein reworked it and reshaped, this time concentrating on manipulating time and space instead of simply time traveling. Great World War II First experiments with the Chronosphere device were promising (they included making an Allied cruiser disappear and reappear, although the experiment had human casualties), and further testing of the device was conducted in research centers outside Leich, Austria. These efforts were almost hampered, as the USSR learned of the proving grounds and moved in for the kill, but they were stopped by the Allies' brilliant commander. Further testing of the device led to perfection of the control system for this effect (which was the project's focus) and allowed it to be used in the final stages of the Great World War II, the assault on Moscow.) However, the effect was not fully understood, and military application of the device resulted in the creation of a Chrono Vortex. Due to the lack of computing power and, power itself, of the chronosphere used at the time, only one unit could be transported at a time, and a automatic recall was put in place to take the unit back to its pre-chronoed position after a set amount of time. For some reason, the device could not be used on enemy units, and finally, the device could not transport Demolition Truck , which would explode instead of being transported. Another effects was that infantry were removed from APCs that had been transported. After the conflict, the Allies ended their use of the Chronosphere due to the potential damages and disadvantages. The design specifications and inner workings of the chronosphere had been classifed by the Allied Forces. Great World War III "Warning a Chronosphere has been detected." :Advisor In the Great World War III the Chronosphere was reinvented by Albert Einstein, the man who had invented it the first time. The likely reason is that the Chronosphere needed to transport an entire invasion force directly to Moscow, and the previous chronosphere could only transport one unit at a time, so Albert Einstein had to figure out how to dramatically increase the Chronosphere's power and range. He also fixed the Chrono Vortex and the loss of transported infantry defects. Also Chrono Legionnaires were deployed with prototype Chrono devices. Interestingly, now the Chronosphere can be used as an offensive weapon, by teleporting aquatic units onto land, or land units into water. It still killed infantry on contact. Psychic Dominator Disaster In the Psychic Dominator Disaster, a Chronosphere was converted into a time-machine. World War III "Surprise, Commander - we can transport our entire navy in a blink of an eye. So if I were you, I wouldn't blink again!" :Commander Lissette Hanley Even though Einstein was removed from time by the Soviets, the Chronosphere somehow remained in the Allied arsenal of World War III (together with the Mirage tank). It is expected to work similarly to the Chronosphere of the 'fake' Great World War III, while its outer design seems to be a complete make-over. Tanya's mysterious Time Belt was rumored to be reverse-engineered from and the portable version of Chronosphere technology. There is the harmless and non lethal Chrono Swap which can swap the Two units in places and the Chrono Rift that protect the units and structures from Superweapon attacks but the units cannot act when protected. To gain access to this device the Allied Commander must have both an Allied Airbase and a Conyard Deployed. Usage "Warning chronosphere ignominies detected." :Advisor at Blight on the Big Apple In GWWII the prototype had to be protected from Stalins Attacks. The USSR did capture one of these things several times in the Aftermath Missions and Soviet Campaigns. In GWWIII it was needed several times to deal with Nuclear Missiles in Cuba. In WWIII the Allies used this thing for teleporting enemy and friendly units. In the Imperial Campaign the Allies attempt to attack Yokohoma Harbor while working with Krukov but failed. Also in the Imperial Campaign for some reason the Chronosphere is made in a Futuretech lab and when Gregor came by to help the allies he use the Chronosphere to warp in his Soviet structures and units. In the soviet Campaign it was a bothersome problem to the USSR and Krukov had to help out the Commander. Ackerman used it to protect the Statue of Liberty but failed. The Most famous use is when in the Allied Campaign it was needed after the Psionic Decimator attacked and destroyed both the Allied Commanders and Lissettes bases. At Tokyo harbor the device was useful on transporting an MCV across the harbor and that is how the Allies does not need the USSR to help them at all. It was once again was a real help to the Allies on the Assault on Leningrad because after shrinking down two MCVs 10 Mirage Tanks appeared. Footnotes 1 Interestingly enough, Einstein was suspected in the disappearance of a convict in Germany as he was being released. The nature of the disappearance - instantly and in a blue flash - may indicate usage of the Chronosphere. Category:RA2:Buildings Category:RA2:Science and technology Category:RA2:Allied GWWII Arsenal Category:RA2:Allied GWWII Buildings Category:RA2:Allied GWWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Allied GWIII Buildings Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Arsenal Category:RA2:Allied WWIII Buildings